


Not by Choice

by TheMatraPseudoBiblica



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Bite, Chiss, Evil Vampires, F/M, Slavery, hermaphrodite, vampire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 08:09:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2844086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMatraPseudoBiblica/pseuds/TheMatraPseudoBiblica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is the contest winner from my tumblr. Enjoy some vampires, slavery, and a lot of OOC for pretty much everyone.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Not by Choice

**Author's Note:**

> This is the contest winner from my tumblr. Enjoy some vampires, slavery, and a lot of OOC for pretty much everyone.

The Coven of Rich Nights was gathered together for their annual business. Once again, as the festivities were drawing to a close, the Seller returned. A thin, sallow vampire quick to anger, the Seller entered with his wares in tow.  
The first few thralls available were of poor quality. Young vampires snatched them up, growling and taunting each other as they did so.  
Better ones came after. The older vampires joined in the bidding.  
The Lord of the Coven turned to one of his lieutenants. “I like those twins there. One for you, one for me?”  
The young lieutenant laughed in a way that did not reach his ice blue eyes. “No thank you, sir. I’m looking for something special.”  
“Ha! You’ve been saying that for two hundred years!” The Lord swatted away his twin concubine’s hands. “Enough of that you two. Go get ready for tonight.”  
The lieutenant shook his head and shot a sympathetic glance after the twins. If one watched this young vampire, one would see that he pointedly avoided the gazes of the slaves as they were bid on and dragged away.  
Suddenly, a shout went up from the hallways beyond and the doors opened. Startled, the lieutenant looked directly into the red eyes of a captive. The young hermaphrodite was almost naked and struggled with two thralls holding him fast.  
“Another escape attempt?” The Seller asked. “Hold him down.”  
The captive Chiss did not scream as the Seller applied his whip. Instead, he clamped down on any sort of noise and held it in.  
The lieutenant clamped a hand to his own lips and winced with each blow.  
“Enough.” The Lord lazily ordered.  
The Seller backed off. “I apologize, my Lord. This one has been troublesome ever since I took him. I would not sell him this year, but in another year I will have broken him sufficiently.”  
“I like mine with a little fire.” The Lord mused. The Chiss spat at him. “Two hundred.”  
“Three hundred.”  
The entire court gasped. Who had dared to bid against the Lord?   
The young lieutenant smiled softly at the Chiss. “Three hundred.”  
The Lord laughed. “Four hundred.”  
“Five.”  
“Six.”  
“Seven.”  
The Lord chuckled. “It’s yours. May he bring you misery.”  
“Doubtless he will, my Lord. May I be excused?”  
“Granted.” The Lord waved them away.

As soon as they were out of the main court, the lieutenant broke the Chiss’s chains and tossed them into a bin nearby. Rubbing his wrists, the Chiss followed the lieutenant for a short distance before attempting to slip off.  
“I wouldn’t go that way if I were you.” The lieutenant pointed in a different direction without turning around. “The shuttles and escape pods are that way.”  
The Chiss hesitated and then followed behind the lieutenant. “Why are you helping me?”  
“I’m not. If you reached those pods, you would be scanned by life-sensors and knocked unconscious. Besides, you wouldn’t make it there.” The lieutenant pointed out. “Do you think that we have no experience with escaping slaves?”  
The Chiss stopped. “What will you do with me?”  
“First, I need to get you in some decent clothes. Then, we’ll talk.”

The lieutenant showed the Chiss to his quarters and led him into a small, but cozy room. “Wait here for a moment. I did not expect to be bringing home anyone.”  
The lieutenant left the Chiss to examine the room. It was cleverly designed. The locks were from an ancient era as were the doors. Practically impossible to pick.  
The lieutenant returned with a robe of green velveteen and a set of pajamas. “These might not fit very well, but they’re better than nothing. In the morning some more suitable clothes will be delivered.”  
“I don’t want them.”  
The lieutenant sighed and pulled a roll of bacta tape from his pocket. “Lie down on your front. Let me tend those lash marks.”  
“No, thank you. I have recovered from worse.”  
The lieutenant put a hand to his eyes. “Perhaps we have gotten off on the wrong foot. My name is Palpatine and you are?”  
“Why do you want to know?”  
Palpatine raised his eyebrows.  
“Thrawn.”  
“Thrawn.” Palpatine considered the name. “It means ‘lotus’ in another tongue. You’ve learned Basic very well.”  
Thrawn snorted.  
“Defiance will not return you to your home, Thrawn. I doubt that whatever small village or settlement you called home still exists.”  
A single tear popped to Thrawn’s eye. “There is no need to doubt. I know it does not exist.”  
Palpatine flicked the tear away and patted Thrawn’s cheek. “I’m so sorry. Were you the sole survivor?”  
Thrawn jerked away. “Why do you care? You’re just like them!”  
Palpatine’s eyes flashed fury. “What gave you that impression? The fact that I have offered to clothe you? Tend your wounds? Or the fact that I haven’t beaten you into submission, raped, and sucked you dry?”  
“You bought like so many pounds of meat!”  
“To save your life!” Palpatine snapped. “What do you think would have happened to you if I hadn’t stuck my neck out to bid on you? The Lord of the Coven is a monster. What he would do to you would make what you have already suffered seem sweet by comparison!”  
“How can you know anything of what I’ve suffered?”  
Palpatine calmed very suddenly. Softly, he took Thrawn’s hands and squeezed them. “I know you have been beaten cruelly. I know that you have lost all that you loved. I know you have been starved, chained, denied, and been treated as if you were worth nothing. It is true that vampires did this to you, but I am not them. You must believe me and accept that.” He laced his words with glamour to drive the truth home.  
Palpatine released Thrawn and stepped back. “You must be stronger than anything I can imagine if you can still be defiant after all you have suffered.”  
It was understanding that broke Thrawn. The young Chiss collapsed and would have painfully injured itself if Palpatine hadn’t caught it.  
Palpatine held and soothed Thrawn. Listening quietly to the Chiss’s blubbering, he picked out the highlights of his story: He had just passed his final examinations and was going to join the military when the Seller and his thralls came. They raided his home, a small village in the mountains. Those who resisted were killed or severely wounded as Thrawn had been. The young, old, sick, and crippled were slaughtered. The cries went on through the night as if all the suffering could never end.   
A force of Chiss soldiers sent to drive off the Seller was repulsed. They were abandoned to their fate.  
Thrawn’s brother, Thrass, must have been among the dead because he did not see him again.  
When Thrawn had healed, he had cloaked himself in defiance and had paid the price in almost a year of abuses. Now, he had been sold as his fate was always going to be and instead of further abuse, he met gentility.  
Palpatine had pulled the rug out from under him and didn’t know what to think anymore.


End file.
